Many business organizations are being pressured to report on their carbon footprint and to achieve environmental sustainability goals. The task of accurately reporting the collective resources consumed and expended by an organization, however, has considerable complexity for some organizations. For example, some organizations may engage in various different types of activities affecting the environment. Additionally, some organizations may have multiple facilities remotely located from each other. Various attempts at tracking sustainability information from diverse sources is often time-consuming and error-prone to the point that efficiently measuring and managing progress toward sustainability goals has traditionally been difficult if not untenable. Another challenge to managing sustainability for an organization is that some organizations may have multiple stakeholders with divergent objectives.
Overview
According to one embodiment, a computer-implemented method for aligning projects with an objective of an organization is disclosed. The method may include storing in a computer system a representation of an objective of an organization. The method may further include storing in the computer system a plurality of sustainability projects of the organization. Additionally, the method may include establishing a computer-based logical link between the objective of the organization and at least some of the plurality of sustainability projects of the organization. In certain embodiments, the method may include receiving from the computer system data representing one or more respective metrics for each of the at least some of the plurality of sustainability projects of the organization. The method may further include generating one or more key performance indicators for each of the at least some of the plurality of sustainability projects of the organization. Each key performance indicator may indicate a contribution of a particular sustainability project of the organization towards achieving the objective of the organization.
Certain embodiments may provide one or more technical advantages. For example, particular embodiments may facilitate defining objectives for an organization. Certain embodiments may provide automated and customizable data collection and feedback based on a variety of progress indicators. In some embodiments, the feedback may be used to inform a decision-making process and to maintain or advance the defined objectives. Some embodiments may be implemented as Software as a Service (SaaS), whereby a provider may license and/or host all or a part of an application for use as a service on demand. Alternative embodiments may be hosted and implemented locally (e.g., using a standalone program installed at a local machine or network). Certain embodiments may provide all, some, or none of these advantages. Certain embodiments may provide one or more other technical advantages, one or more of which may be apparent to those skilled in the art from the figures, descriptions, and claims included herein.